Ben 10/S1A
'S01E01' 2016, Azmuth ships arrives to Bellwood, to personally give Plumbers Organisation the Omnitrix for their best agent, Rook Blonko. Meanwhile some bad aliens attacks and ultimately Omnitrix's gone and found by an teenage boy, Ben Tennyson, who's the grandson of one of the best Plumbers of all time- Max Tennyson. Also at the end of that episode, Ben meets Jack in civil, that tells him, Plumbers will looks for Omnitrix, so better for Ben to being careful changing form in Public. 'S01E02' Ben finally meets his villain-freak idol Dr. Animo, who is rampaging Bellwood with his mutation. Ben tries to stop him using his new forms. At the end, Ben makes his friends, Gwen and Kevin aware of his new alien powers. 'S01E03' 'S01E04' 'S01E05' 'S01E06' 'S01E07' Vilgax hires 4 Hunters of Appocalpse, SixSix, Tetrax, Kraab and Psyphon to get Omnitrix for him. Also Plumbers starts hunting for Alien Heroe known as Ben 10. At the End Ben uses new form Psykick and removes every thought about him and alien forms from anybody in Bellwood. Omnitrix alien debut: Psykick The data from pursuit has been stolen by Perfectra and Raven at the end of the episode. 'S01E08' Whole episode happens in one day and is mostly focusing on Ben's day. Begins at 7AM and ends at 7PM. Start with Ben waking up and ends when Plumber's got Miss Mirrora Perfectra. Ben's school appears Ben's parents appear Ben's got new teacher, of physics (mirror-and-optics) Ben don't want to use Omnitrix to fight Perfectra to not fuck up his identity. Perferctra is Ben's mother's best friend. Ben's got to detention at 5PM. Ben's back to home at 4PM and finds out his creepy teacher that put him into detention is his mum's bestie and is on coffe right now. :) Ben knows she is dangerous but he needs to leave them and go to detention. At the end of episode Raven is seen in the windows of school, and Ben needs to go back to school and sit on detention with Mr Patelliday instead of Perfectra who's got caught by Plumbers. 'S01E09' Episode takes place from 7 PM to 7 AM. Mr Patelliday's got killed by Raven. Raven turns out to be undefined Anurian alien creep and Perfectra is witch also from Anur. Raven and Perfectra are finest Universal Researchers. And they found out about Ben's got Omnitrix instead of intended Plumber agent before anyone else in universe. They know everything about Ben and his whole family but they decide to not inform or kill anyone till Ben refuses to give Omnitrix peacefuly. At the end of an episode Raven calls master, that they found really good power source and he'd like to change course to Earth. (in Obstacles it's revealed that Raven and Perfectra are allied with Omnizod). 'S01E10' Ben and his friends enters district of Bellwood where most of the aliens live. Introducted: Fistrick and his hunks, Argit, Simian, Vreedle Brothers, Rojo and some others creeps from Undertown known from original Franchise. 'S01E11' Introduction: Osmozod- father of Kevin, alien who can absorb and manipulate powers, skills, gens and even more. He raped Joana Levin and she's born Kevin. Kevin's having seizures and headaches throught the episode as the genetic father is nearby. 'S01E12' By an accident Max finds out, that Ben has been wielding Omnitrix for all this time, meanwhile Vilgax and his army is on way for this powerfull device. Max's got angry at Kai that she didn't inform him about that and he fires her from Plumbers. 'S01E13' Rook comes to kill Vilgax, and at the end he gets know that Max is grandfather of wielder of stolen device. Introduction: The X, Ben Tenth alien form, that's capable to almost everything, as he is Omnimorph species. Of course wants Omnitrix back but he gives chance for Ben, just because he owes something Max, after Max saved Rook from his pathological, farmer family on Revonah. It's first episode to be seen Ben used all of his aliens. He used'em in this order: *Hellshot *Aquoblast *Strongarms *Speedakill *Flider *Geodash *Psykick *Bio-Vined (taken form of Chimera Sui Generis) *Gemystical (taken form of Uncloaked Mystery Wizard and Pure Diamond) *The Xth (first use) Omnitrix alien debut: The-X-th